Wall saws are sawing devices for cutting reinforced or non-reinforced walls, ceilings and floors made of concrete or a similar material using rotating saw blades fitted with cutting segments. They are used in building construction and civil engineering, as well as for restoration and renovation work. For example, in the case of demolition or rebuilding work, it can be necessary to cut or remove already existing concrete walls, or else to cut out parts of such walls.
In order to protect the operator, generally known wall saws have a saw blade guard that surrounds the saw blade and prevents contact from being made. The saw blade guard is mounted on the saw arm via a blade guard holder. The blade guard holder is non-positively affixed via a fastening screw, whereby the fastening screw can only be actuated when the saw blade and the saw blade guard have been dismantled. Consequently, the blade guard holder can only be adjusted relative to the saw arm when the saw blade and the saw blade guard have been dismantled.
The adjustment of a blade guard holder is relatively impractical and rather time-consuming. Saw blades can weigh up to 70 kg and the blade guard can weigh up to 40 kg. Therefore, in order to lift the saw blade guard and the saw blade, the operator has to lift a weight of 100 kg or more.